


Tails of the Gumiho

by solarstar_moonlight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Korean Mythology, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, but definitely still porn, probably just as much plot as porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight
Summary: Soobin has recently graduated from high school and spends most of his free time working in his parents' restaurant. He's not exactly normal; he has a sense of smell stronger than most dogs and he can see in the dark for no discernible reason. Not to mention his hormones go absolutely crazy during every full moon. He's never known what the hell was wrong with him, but reconnecting with his high school crush, Yeonjun, might just shine some light on that and introduce him to a hidden world he never knew he was a part of
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be my first attempt at writing ABO, so forgive me if it sucks royally. Quotes in italics mean the characters are speaking Korean in case it's not clear

Soobin moved with haste through the crowded restaurant, holding a platter full of drinks in one hand and a notepad with a hastily scribbled order in the other. It was a Friday night; usually quite busy for his family restaurant, but it was even more bustling than usual since there was a K-pop concert in the area that had just wrapped up. Now just about every business in Koreatown was mobbed with teenage fangirls, most of whom kept calling him over to their tables for no reason other than to get another look at him. He dropped the drinks off at table four (ignoring one of the patron’s question about whether or not he had a girlfriend) before running the order back to the kitchen.

_“Dad”_ Soobin slipped into Korean speech fluidly, despite the fact that he’d been speaking English to the customers all night, _“Here’s table six’s order. Beef bulgogi and spicy kimchi stew,”_

His father simply nodded, continuing to chop onions vigorously without a word. Soobin absolutely loved working with his parents, but the smells of the kitchen could be a bit overwhelming to him. He was born with some kind of rare disorder that most doctors couldn’t place; all he knew was that it greatly boosted his sense of smell to the point where he could tell exactly what his neighbors had made for dinner three nights ago. It also affected his eyes and let him see fairly well in pitch darkness, but by far the worst symptom he had was his… unusual reaction to the light of a full moon.

He vacated the kitchen to check on table two, but then he noticed that someone had come in and sat down at table three by the window. He quickly flipped to a fresh page in his notepad and made his way over. He couldn’t see the boy’s face clearly; just a head of fluffy dyed-blonde hair. The boy’s face was practically buried in a large college textbook; in fact, most of the table was covered with them.

Soobin cleared his throat to announce his presence before introducing himself.

“Hey, I’m Soobin, welcome to The Dragon’s Bead…” before he could even finish the sentence the boy turned around and Soobin was at a complete loss for words. He had one of the most stunning faces Soobin had ever seen.

“Oh man Soobin? I haven’t seen you since graduation!” the boy smiled from ear to ear; a dazzling smile that made Soobin’s heart flutter. In fact, the smile was the thing that made him recognize the other boy.

“Oh hey, Yeonjun right? From Mr. Leftwich’s Chemistry class?”

“Yeah! I didn’t know you worked here!”

“It’s my family’s place,” Soobin explained, sitting down across from Yeonjun, happy to take a load off for a few moments, “what brings you in? You getting something to eat or just need a place to study?”

“I _was_ just looking for a quiet place to study, but how could I not buy something when the waiter is so adorable?”

Soobin blushed at the compliment; in school Yeonjun was always very openly bisexual so he wasn’t exactly shocked, but he wasn’t used to be hit on by anyone other than straight women with a fetish for Asian men.

“Wait,” Soobin began, ignoring Yeonjun’s obvious flirting, “you were looking for someplace quiet and you came here?”

“Yeah it’s a bit rowdy, but still quieter than my place,” Yeonjun replied with a giggle, “but I’ll have some tteokbokki if you guys have it,”

“We’re a Korean restaurant in New York, of course we have tteokbokki,” Soobin chuckled, writing down the order on his notepad, “I’ll be back in a bit okay?”

Soobin made it back to the kitchen with Yeonjun’s order just as table six’s order was being finished.

_“Rush this one if you can dad. The uh, the guy at table three is upset because he’s been waiting for a while,”_ Soobin hated lying, but it wasn’t like he could just say “oh yeah dad the guy at table three was the hottest guy in my class and I need a reason to go back to the table as quickly as possible,”

His dad sucked his teeth.

_“See I knew I should’ve given you tonight off instead of tomorrow. With that concert I should’ve known there would be lots of girls in here, and I should’ve known you’d be more interested in them than doing your damn job,”_

Yeah… right.

_“I’m sorry dad. I’ll work harder,”_

With that, Soobin took table six’s order to them and busied himself with refilling drinks until Yeonjun’s tteokbokki was finished. He sat the piping hot bowl on the table across from the blonde boy and took yet another seat… even though he still had plenty of customers to serve. Eh, they could wait.

“Oh man… smells absolutely fantastic,” Yeonjun said, not looking up from his book at first.

“Yeah, my dad’s a great cook,”

“No not the food,” Yeonjun finally closed the book, “I was talking about you,”

Soobin raised an eyebrow. Him? He was pretty sure he smelled like a combination of kimchi and onions after a long shift.

“Oh, well thank you,” Soobin sheepishly replied, not really sure what else to say in the moment.

“You’re welcome,” Yeonjun smiled warmly, “I really should come here more often… but, you’ll probably be taking tomorrow night off right?”

Yeonjun had to notice Soobin’s face go pale when he said that. How could he possibly know that Soobin wouldn’t be there the following night? Sure, he took every full moon off due to his disorder, but Yeonjun couldn’t possibly know about that. Not unless he was some kind of stalker or something.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Yeonjun assured him, “it’s just a feeling I got,”

His words offered little comfort.

“Yeah… well, n-no I won’t be here tomorrow,” Soobin got up from the table, “I’ll uh, see you around Yeonjun. I’ve got other tables,”

With that, he continued to help the other customers, not even realizing that Yeonjun was gone until about an hour later when he looked over to table three to see an empty bowl and some cash sitting there.

Closing time eventually rolled around, though it wasn’t like Soobin could leave until everything was properly cleaned up. He found himself finally heading upstairs to his family’s apartment well after midnight. His feet were sore and he couldn’t wait to take a long hot shower, but the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window got his attention first.

He opened the thin curtains to get a better look at the glowing rock in the sky; he’d always been transfixed by its beauty and terrified at the effect it had on him all at the same time. It was nearly full, and he knew that the following day, the moment the sun went down he’d be in for a very long, extremely uncomfortable night. 

He just silently hoped to himself that he could make it through in one piece.


	2. Heat of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin's monthly ailments are too much for him to handle... thankfully he has Yeonjun to help him out with that

White moonlight illuminated Soobin’s bedroom window as the sounds of his pants and gasps filled the air. His skin was red hot to the touch, coated with a sheen of sweat. He was completely naked; his clothes left scattered across the floor as he ground his hips against his pillow, desperate for any sort of relief. This was how he spent every full moon; feverish and insatiably horny. It wasn’t exactly dignified. He’d already climaxed three times but absolutely nothing was enough to satiate his rock hard cock. It had been like this every month since he first hit puberty years earlier.

“Damn it, I can’t take this shit,” he groaned, tears streaming down his cheeks. One would think that he’d be used to it by now, but every full moon was just too much for him to handle, “I need fucking water,”

Soobin rolled out of bed, preparing to make his way to the kitchen for a cold bottle of water, but he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his window. Not thinking clearly enough to like, tell the stranger to go away or call the police or something, he simply grabbed a pair of thin gray pajama bottoms and slipped them on, wincing at the feeling of the fabric against his sensitive cock.

He opened his curtains to see none other than Yeonjun standing on the fire escape, sporting his signature smile. Yeonjun’s eyes raked over his exposed body and settled on his dick for a moment before making eye contact again. Soobin slowly opened the window, shuddering a bit at the cold air making contact with his burning skin.

“What the hell are you doing here? You really are a stalker aren’t you?!” Soobin interrogated him.

“No! I just… I knew you were one of us. Your scent is so damn strong right now, even stronger than it was last night,”

“What… what the fuck are you… _fuck_ ,” Soobin couldn’t even form a coherent sentence as the wind shifted directions, blowing the smell of Yeonjun straight into his nostrils. It was absolutely overpowering. It smelled almost like a mixture of pine needles and honey, but with the added effect of making Soobin want to cum in his pants. It was so intense that his knees buckled almost instantly, but Yeonjun moved through the open window with almost inhuman speed and caught him before he fell.

“It’s alright Soobin, I can help you through this, but you’ve gotta trust me okay?”

Soobin just frantically nodded, barely even able to speak in that moment.

“Where are your parents? Will they be home anytime soon?”

Soobin shook his head.

“N-no, they’re in the restaurant downstairs. They’ll be l-late tonight without me to help clean up,”

“Good,” Yeonjun helped Soobin sit on the edge of his bed before unfastening his own belt, dropping his pants to the floor and revealing the biggest, most beautiful cock Soobin had ever laid eyes on. It looked like it belonged in a fucking museum as part of a statue; calling it a pornstar cock would be disrespectful. It was gorgeously tan, with a prominent vein on the underside and a tip that was flushed red from all the blood currently rushing to it. Soobin whined, literally fucking _whined_ at the sight of it. His cock was so wet it was staining his thin pants and his hole was eagerly clenching around nothing. At that moment he wanted nothing more in the world than Yeonjun inside of him.

“F-fuck me. God damn it please fuck me,”

“Don’t worry I will, fucking pretty boy,” Yeonjun quickly shed the rest of his clothes, showing that the rest of his body was just as statuesque as his cock, “get those pants off,”

Soobin quickly and clumsily did as he was told, throwing his pants across the room.

“Fuck you’ve got a pretty cock,” Yeonjun said, stroking his monster as he hungrily eyed the boy on the bed.

“L-lube, we need lube,”

“Nah, you’ll be more than wet enough on your own,” Yeonjun said, pinning Soobin to the bed and kissing him aggressively. Soobin’s hands roamed over Yeonjun’s muscled back and firm ass, while his hips bucked upwards, grinding his cock between their bodies. Yeonjun’s powerful scent was having another odd effect on him; he noticed that his ass had become slick and wet, something that he’d never experienced before, “is this your first time?”

“No,” Soobin quickly said, “I’ve been with a couple of guys before, and I have toys,”

“I’ll still go easy on you… you may have been with other guys, but never with a guy like me,”

“No!” Soobin protested, “please don’t go easy on me! I need you to wreck me, please!”

Yeonjun simply smirked at that, lining his cock up with Soobin’s soaking wet hole and pushing inside with little effort. Soobin shrieked at the sudden feeling of otherworldly fullness; the size of some of his toys was insane, but none of them made him feel as stretched as Yeonjun’s cock. His fingers instantly clawed into Yeonjun’s back as the dominant male set a brutal pace, answering Soobin’s wishes without hesitation. 

“Fuck! Oh my god Yeonjun fuck!” Soobin’s body only kept heating up as Yeonjun pounded into him with reckless abandon, sending the sound of their bodies colliding echoing off the walls. Soobin hooked his legs around Yeonjun’s waist, somehow pushing his giant cock even deeper inside, “FUCK!”

“God damn pretty boy, you take that cock so fucking well,” Yeonjun cooed, kissing Soobin’s neck and inhaling his sweet scent as the submissive boy threw his head back in unbridled pleasure, “you’re such a good boy, you know that?”

“Yes daddy!” Soobin cried out, gasping and throwing a hand over his mouth the moment the word left his lips. Yeonjun giggled.

“No worries baby boy. That’s hot as fuck,” he assured him, carefully unhooking his legs from his hips and bending him in half, fucking him even harder and deeper than before. With the way Yeonjun had him contorted, Soobin’s cock was dripping precum on his own face and neck.

“Oh! Oh god yes! Fuck yes daddy that’s so good!” Soobin’s voice was starting to go hoarse from the sheer pitch of his moans. Yeonjun’s cock was absolutely fucking relentless; every time Soobin tried to catch his breath he’d hit his prostate head on, knocking the air out of his lungs again and again. Before he could even realize what was happening, he was spurting rope after rope of white hot cum all over his own face.

Yeonjun knew full well that one orgasm wouldn’t be nearly enough to quell Soobin’s lust, and he picked the other boy up and carried him to the wall opposite the bed, slinging his legs over his shoulders and pushing his cock back inside once again, fucking the already abused hole without a moment’s hesitation.

Soobin couldn’t even form any words; the only sounds coming from him now were broken moans and less than attractive mewls. That time at least he could feel his orgasm building as his hole mercilessly tightened around Yeonjun. He spilled all over himself yet again, tears flowing down his cheeks at the same time.

They went at it for what felt like hours, with Soobin’s consciousness of the outside world fading with each passing moment. They were on the floor now, with Soobin’s face down and his ass nestled firmly into Yeonjun’s crotch as he fucked him brutally from behind. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore, but he still managed to squeak out one final request with his face planted against the floor.

“P-please daddy… cum inside me. I need it so bad,”

“Anything you want pretty boy,” Yeonjun replied, picking up the pace and gripping Soobin’s hips tight enough to bruise them. Moments later he was flooding Soobin’s tightness with his cum, groaning his name the entire time. There was so much that it actually spilled out and dripped down the back of his thighs to the floor below, “fuck, you’re the fucking best,”

Soobin couldn’t even reply to that, his vision was rapidly blurring and fading. The last thing he felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Yeonjun’s strong arms picking him up and placing him in bed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you’re enjoying this! It’s much appreciated!


	3. A Fox is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin wakes up after his night with Yeonjun with a sore ass and lots of questions

Soobin woke up to a throbbing head and an aching body as sunlight streamed in through his window. He had no idea what time it was, but his throat was absolutely burning and dry; water was the only thing he could think about. As he moved to get out of bed, a sharp pain shot through his backside; that was when the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

Yeonjun.

Part of him wondered if any of it was real, or if it was just the best wet dream he’d ever had, but the bruises, hickeys and various other marking littering his skin were proof enough. And of course, there was the small slip of paper lying on his pillow.

“He left me his number,” Soobin mumbled to himself, “I can’t believe I actually let him fuck me,”

He managed to pull himself out of bed and shuffle across his bedroom, pulling his clothes off the floor and getting dressed on shaky legs. Once he was finally covered up, he made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Thankfully his parents weren’t home; he didn’t wanna risk them seeing any of the marks on him. After chugging about four glasses of water, Soobin flopped down on the couch. He wasn’t needed in the restaurant until dinner shift, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to get Yeonjun off his mind. As time passed, he kept getting flashbacks to the night before. Fingers digging into his hips, teeth sinking into his shoulder, the most amazing cock in the world drilling his ass…

He needed to call him.

“Hello?”

Damn. His voice was somehow even hotter on the phone.

“Hey, Yeonjun? It’s Soobin… from last night?”

Yeonjun giggled.

“It’s not like I could forget you. What’s up?”

“I need answers,” Soobin was only half lying. He couldn’t just say ‘you blew my mind last night and your cock is all I can think about’ could he? “You know a lot more about me than you’re letting on,”

Yeonjun sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, you’re right. You deserve to know the full story. Meet me at the park across from your restaurant in twenty minutes. We’ll talk there,”

With that, he hung up the phone.

Soobin took a quick shower and did his best to look presentable. He still felt kind of shitty, both from his monthly ailment and being fucked absolutely senseless the night before, so he just opted to wear and oversized blue hoodie and some jeans with holes in the knees. He made his way across the street and tentatively sat down on the metal bench, wincing in pain when his ass made contact with it.

“Oh man, you were so sexy last night, but right now you’re too cute!” Yeonjun’s voice startled Soobin as the blonde boy approached the bench. Soobin couldn’t help but blush and moved over for Yeonjun to sit next to him, “oh, almost forgot. I brought you something!”

Yeonjun reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a strawberry-crème pastry.

“What’s this for?” Soobin wondered.

“You need to eat! I know last night must’ve taken a lot out of you, and I don’t want you feeling weak,”

Soobin smiled and opened the packaging, taking a bite of the pastry and humming when its taste overwhelmed him. His disorder made his taste buds so sensitive that he could taste every individual component of whatever it was he was eating. Usually it made eating really flavorful foods difficult for him, but on certain occasions he could really enjoy them, and thankfully that pastry tasted absolutely perfect.

“Man, you’re so damn cute when you’re eating. Look at those adorable cheeks!”

“Stooop! We don’t have time for flirting right now,” Soobin playfully swatted his shoulder, “you have a lot of explaining to do,”

Yeonjun sighed.

“Yeah, I guess I do. So, ask away, anything you want,”

“Okay first, how did you know about my condition?”

“It’s called a heat. It happens every month right? During the full moon?”

“Uh… yeah. Are you in like, medical school or something?”

Yeonjun giggled cutely.

“Nah. Remember when I said you were one of us?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the last thing I remember you saying before your co- never mind,” Soobin sheepishly replied, a crimson blush overtaking his cheeks.

“What I meant was that you’re a Gumiho. I caught your scent at the restaurant the other night and it told me everything I needed to know,” Yeonjun said matter-of-factly. Soobin’s eyes widened.

“A… Gumiho? Like, the nine-tailed fox?”

“Well only the oldest and most powerful of us actually have nine tails, but yeah,”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,”

“I’m not Soobin, I swear,”

There was a sincerity to Yeonjun’s voice that Soobin could tell was genuine, but how could this be real? He was secretly… a fox? How was that even possible!?

“Okay, you’ve gotta tell me more because this shit isn’t making any sense to me. I’m a human, how can I be a Gumiho?”

“Alright let me explain. Basically, thousands of years ago in Korea, a fox goddess mated with a king and gave birth to the first Gumiho. All Gumiho that exist now are descended from that original one,”

“I guess that… kinda makes sense. So, do all Gumiho have the same condition, _heat,_ that I have?”

“Not all of us. See, there are three types of Gumiho; Alphas, Betas and Omegas. I’m an Alpha, the rest of my pack are Betas, and you’re an Omega. The first one I’ve ever met actually. Only Omegas go through a heat during the full moon,”

“This is so confusing,” Soobin groaned, “so why do only Omegas go through heat?”

Yeonjun’s face went pale, showing nervousness for the first time since the beginning of this extremely weird conversation.

“Well, that’s not exactly easy to explain,” Yeonjun anxiously scratched the back of his head as he spoke, “your heat is the beginning of your reproductive cycle,”

“R-reproductive cycle?”

“Yeah… basically, when you’re in heat it means that there’s a chance you can uh… get pregnant,”

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down!”

“I absolutely will not calm down! You’re telling me I can get pregnant! I wish I would’ve known that before I let you fuck me raw!”

“Soobin relax!” Yeonjun commanded, his voice taking on a sudden hypnotic quality that entranced Soobin into silence, somehow also soothing his nerves simultaneously, “I’m sorry to use my Alpha voice on you, but you can’t talk so loudly about this stuff,”

“I-I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Yeonjun patted Soobin’s head, “you don’t have to worry that I got you pregnant okay? Your status and abilities as an Omega won’t fully awaken until you’re claimed by an Alpha. So you won’t be able to get pregnant until your next heat,”

The moment Yeonjun touched his head, the contact sent electric shocks shooting through Soobin’s body, enough to make him shudder and whine like a puppy. He nuzzled into the touch, craving more of it instantly and not wanting anything to break it.

“Oh my god, please… please keep touching me there,”

“You like that?” Yeonjun smiled warmly, rubbing Soobin from the top of his head to the back of his neck.

“Yes, I really like it,”

“You’re such a good boy,”

“T-thank you,”

Somewhere in the back of Soobin’s mind, he was aware that he probably looked like a complete weirdo, getting petted by another guy in public; but honestly, he couldn’t care less. The sensation was all-consuming, and it made his entire body feel warm while also giving him an intense feeling of security. After a full five minutes of just letting Yeonjun pet him, he finally managed to speak up again.

“So, you said something about being claimed? What do you mean by that?”

“Being claimed by an Alpha, by letting him cum inside you,”

Soobin’s eyes widened.

“So you’re saying…”

“Technically, you’re _my_ Omega now,”

Soobin was happy that he was already sitting down, because hearing Yeonjun say those words would’ve probably made him collapse. There was something so sweet and nurturing about his tone, and that combined with the comforting hand still placed on the back of his neck served as the only forces keeping him grounded at that particular moment.

“What does that mean exactly?”

“Well it means you’re part of my pack now, you can totally meet the other guys if you want. It also means that your fox magic will awaken now,”

“Magic? We have magic?”

“Yeah! Alphas hold the key to awakening magic in Betas and Omegas. Betas have their magic awakened by joining an Alpha’s pack, and it happens for Omegas when they get claimed,”

“Okay, that’s actually pretty cool. I think I might like to meet the others, it’ll be nice to know more people who I can relate to,”

Yeonjun smiled widely and put his arm around Soobin’s shoulder.

“I just want you to know, that if this is too much for you I can release you from the pack at any time and you can go back to your regular life, okay?”

“Release me from the pack? What does that mean exactly?”

“It’s a ritual that would basically involve me giving up my claim to you, meaning you’d be free from the pack. You’d lose your magic too, at least until you’re claimed by another Alpha,”

“Ah, that makes sense,”

“Yeah. I didn’t claim you to trap you or force you into anything, I just wanted to help you get through your heat,”

“That’s really good to know, and I really appreciate you helping me out last night,”

“Hey, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” Yeonjun replied with a smirk.

“Oh shut up,” Soobin blushed, “let’s go meet your friends,”


End file.
